Either Nexus or Against Them
by PricelessOne
Summary: It's my first story, not really good at summaries. What happens when The Awesome One starts having feelings for a certain Cape Town Werewolf? and Wade's scheme offers him a chance to become close to him.
1. Realization

Either Nexus or Against...Them

**Well this is my first ever fanfic, I usually stick to reading and lurking.. There may be slight AU and OOC. Well I hope you enjoy it.**

-

I stared on at him, not realising how long I've actually been staring. How could I not though? It wasn't like you could miss the obnoxious yellow square on a black tee with a black 'N'. Yes, I was staring at the Nexus, specifically one member of the Nexus. I couldn't help it though, he was so innocent looking, but under that innocent face was that of someone who could do something with no regrets, who looked so damn innocent from the moment he stepped onto the stage, followed down the ramp and into the ring. That same innocent face stayed plastered there until he climbed that top rope and perched himself there, his arms resting on his knees looking down at his soon-to-be victim. The innocence faded when he slowly looked up and around at the crowd and that is when he would have the most devious smirk on his face, the look that would shame the devil..a look of pure evil. But god the things that look did to me, nasty, nasty things but in ohhh such a good way. The things I would do to this guy.(I shame myself with some of them) If only I got the chance to even talk to him but how can I when he is swarmed by four other Nexus members. I shouldn't be feeling this way about him. "Why?" you may ask, well let's see now, I got one good reason, maybe two. 1. I am in a relationship with the so called 'Sexiest of sexy'. and 2. I am a guy, and he is a guy. To be more specific I am Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin' and I may have itty-bitty feelings for a certain 'Cape Town Werewolf'.

Justin's POV

"He's been staring at you for a good while now Gabriel" McGuillicutty remarked.  
"Who?" I asked feeling suddenly paranoid at this statement.  
"Mizanin. Isn't that his name?" McGuillicutty quickly responded.  
"Awww, looks like he got a crush on'ya." Heath piped in unfortunatly.  
"Which futhers my theory on the 'GAY-briel' thing." Otunga said proudly like he had just found the answer to world peace.  
I brought my hand to my temples and closed my eyes rubbing circles on my temples to try and ease the oncoming headache. "I worry about your maturity level David, I really do, and here I thought graduates from Harvard were like 'Holier than thou' sort of beings with their high IQ and maturity. But you...'' I replied and slightly subduing the niggling headache, which was all in vain because and soon as the last word had left my mouth Otung was ranting incoharently at me, which didn't stop until it was overpowered by the booming voice of Wade Barrett "Stop your damn petty arguing''  
No-one made a sound.  
"Good, you guys are bloody walking headaches." Wade sneered.  
I took this opportunity to quickly look over in the direction of my so-called 'admirer' and there he was the self proclaimed 'Awesome One' was staring right at me. For some reason a I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks and quickly turned away to hide my embarrassment and join back in the conversation, no wait demands that Wade was barking out at us. He abruptly stopped when he noticed that I was staring at The Miz who was staring at me.  
"I think I have got an idea lads." Wade said with a tone that sent a shiver up my spine.  
"This is going to involve you Justin, you might want to brush up on your social skills. You're going to make some new friends.." He said looking at me then slowly looked up towards The Miz.

-  
A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Remember it is my first ever fanfic. So please go easy on me. I am open to constructive criticism. Thankies kindly. Reviews would be nice.


	2. Wade's Brilliant Plan

Paste your document h**Justin's POV**

"Um..what do you mean social skills and new friends." I quickly answered. I don't know why I asked such a stupid question, it wasn't rocket science as to what Wade wanted me to do but I wanted to make sure this was what he was asking and not something entirely different. To be honest, I think I would be a bit disappointed if it was something else. Part of me was intrigued by the Awesome One and I wanted to him to be my "new friend."  
"I think you know exactly wha' I mean, Justin. But just in case you don't I want you to, let's see how do I put this..." Wade paused, not cause he was think but because he was so damn dramatic and wanted to put this in the most awkward way possible for me. "Become close to The Miz. Gain his trust." Wade finished. Okay, I saw this coming I thought to myself, but why would he want me to gain his trust and become close to him..  
"Why?" I asked with a tone I didn't even know I had, Wade also was shocked at this tone as he was looking at me with mixed emotions, mostly anger for even daring to ask his motivations behind this little scheme.  
"Because I want The Miz on our side." He angrily retorted. So he wants me to use The Miz for his own little games, but why?  
"What if I don't want to?" Where this courage is coming from I don't know, but I am intent on using as much as I can of it.  
"The you're out of The Nexus, mate." I could see that Wade was dead serious about this. "...Oh and the rest of us will make your life a living hell. Understood?" His voice was cold and mocking, he knew he had me now...

Normal POV (with The Miz)

He always wondered what they talked about, if the actually like each other in the first place. The Nexus was an intriguing faction because it seemed that none of them actually liked each other to being with, how they managed to become so dominant was a mystery altogether. He had to stop staring he was going to get caught one of these days and how would he explain that? His thoughts had brought him into a world of his own and when he was brought back to Earth he was shocked to see that there in the obnoxious yellow and black tee, Justin Gabriel was staring at him, well he thought it was him. Overcome with paranoia he looked around to see if there was anyone near him that Justin would be half interested in. But he was alone and Justin Gabriel was staring at him. His cheeks flushed red and he noticed a slight smirk playing on the lips of the Cape Town Werewolf. Those lips he couldn't help but stare at them and his honey brown hair that fell over one eye was enough for anyone to want to run their hand through it. "Fuck it, I will not fall for another guy, especially a guy who is in the Nexus." Mike thought. "I am in a happy...ish relationship with Maryse. FUCK! Maryse! Crap I was meant to meet her at my car half an hour ago for dinner she is going to be so pissed off." Without think what he was doing Mike sprinted towards the parking lot along the way he was thinking of excuses he could use to explain why he was late.

Justin's POV

"So what exactly am I meant to do, Wade?" I finally inquired, though soon regretted it.  
"You are going to do whateva' it takes to get Miz on our side, and I mean wha'eva' it takes. If he means you are going to 'ave to take a beatin' from'im so be it. If it means you are goin' to be his shoulder to cry on so be it and if it means you are goin' to 'ave to take it up the arse from'im, so bloody well be it and if it comes to tha' you will go through with it and you will like it, understood?" It was the tone Wade used that sent a shiver through my body, it was an evil, malicious tone, cold as ice and he meant every single word he just uttered.  
"Yes I understand" I said meekly and not too convincing, I had one more question left "When do I start?" I said with all the confidence I could muster which was quite a lot compared to my previous tone. At this Wade smirked and said "Righ' now." Next thing I know I am sent flying after being pushed by Wade, then a there is a crash into the side of me when what it felt like was a person running into me. This sent me to the ground with a dull and hollow 'thud', pain shot through my head and everything went black.

-

A/N: Well that is chapter two. Don't really know what to say other than 'Reviews are nice' :)

PricelessOne.


	3. Innocence

**Normal POV**

Mike groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Last thing he remembered was running for the parking lot and then ran into something solid. He knew that he hadn't been out for long, a few minutes at most. He tried to move but a pain shot through his chest. _"What did I run into? Felt like a steel wall"_ Mike thought. Though the thought of a steel wall was quickly put out of his head when he felt warmth under him, he shifted he weight to have a look as to what was under him, but as soon as he moved a groan was emitted from under him. Mike eyes widened when he realized that he didn't run into something but rather someone. He lifted his hand from the ground to try and push himself up, his shocked expression turned into horror as he looked at the warm red liquid on his hand. Panic began to rise within him. Impulsively he brought his hand to his head to check for any cuts but soon realized it wasn't his blood on his hand but the person he had collided with, who was silent and still other then light breaths to indicate he was still alive. Mike quickly got up then knelled down to the unconscious being on the ground. He slowly and gently turn the person onto his back so he was not lying in the small pool of blood. Mike nearly passed away when he saw that it was none other then Justin Gabriel, unconscious and blood oozing out of the small wound that adorned the side of his head. "Oh god no. Crap. C'mon wake up. Wake up." Mike pleaded, shaking Justin so gently. Mike knew that he needed to go and get a Medic but he couldn't leave him here. "C'mon wake up so I get get you some help. Please." Mike pushed back the hair that fell over Justin's face and lightly tapped on his face. All Mike got was a groan for his efforts, which to Mike was the best thing he has heard. Mike soon realized that Justin wasn't going to get up anytime soon, so Mike did the only thing that was left to do...well he was until he heard a shrill french accent "MIIIICHAAELL." _"Crap she's angry. How am I going to explain this one? You're done for now, Mike. She is finished with me know. Wait, is that really a bad thing? I mean I do have Justin Gabriel in my arms at the moment." _Mike thought as he scooped Justin up bridal style to bring him to the nearest Medic. But luck just love pissing him off and just as he stood up with Justin in his arms, Maryse stormed through the corridor and shrieked when she seen Mike covered in blood and holding a lifeless Justin Gabriel in his arms.

"What is this?" Maryse shouted.

"Heh, well it isn't what it looks like." Mike replied trying to put a bit of humor into it. _"Unfortunately." _Mike added in his head. _"Whoa where did that come from. Shit, get a hold of yourself Mike, you're a guy and he is a guy and I am in a relationship."_

"Then you better tell me what it is and you better tell me now." Maryse was not playing, her accent grew thick with anger that began to boil.

"Well, I kinda ran into him." Mike emphasized this by slightly lifting Justin higher, which gained a groan from the unconscious South African. "And sent him flying and he smacked his head off the ground." Mike ended his explanation with a smile that reads 'Please believe me.'

"And why is he in your arms?" The former Diva inquired, crossing her arms.

"Why do you think?" Mike retorted getting quite angry at the interrogation. "The fact that he has a head injury and is unconscious might have something to do with it. I don't think unconscious people can walk."

"And what are you going to do, hmm? 'Cause you promised me dinner and I expect that dinner Michael. So either leave him and go to dinner with me or do whatever you are dinner and I'll go find someone else to have dinner with. Your choice Michael, me or him?" Maryse said in a somewhat jealous rage.

"I can't just leave him, Maryse. It's my fault he is like this."

"Eh, yes you can Mike, he wont know it was you up when he wakes up. So either you better put him down and leave with me or I might just leave you."

"You're heartless you know that, Maryse? I can't and wont leave him. So go find someone else to go to dinner with, I don't care." With the Maryse stormed of stringing curses in multiple languages, Mike heard his name a few times and could help but let out a small chuckle at the pettiness and coldhearted-ness.

About ten minutes later Mike found the Medic who was just about to pack up and go until he seen Justin in Mike's arms and quickly made space to accommodate for the new patient. "What happened here?" The Medic asked while clearing a space. "I, eh, kinda ran into him and kinda knocked him over and he hit his head." Mike answered feeling kind of ashamed for what he had done. "Okay, just put him down there and I'll check it out, now if you can just wait outside." Mike was about to object to this but felt there was no point.

**_A couple of hours later_**

The Medic came out of the room after what seem like an eternity to Mike.

"Well? Is he okay? I didn't hurt him too bad did I? Please say he is okay, please." Mike quickly spurt out.

"Well, yes he is okay, he has a small wound on his head but the main thing is that he has a concussion from the impact. He is awake now, but he will need someone to look after him for awhile and make sure he doesn't fall asleep for at lease 8 hours for safety, do you know anyone who will look after him?" The Medic answered calmly.

"I'll do it, I'll take care him. I did this to him so I'll take care of him until he is okay." Mike said. "It is the least I can do."

Mike walk into the Medic room and a thwang of guilt hit him when he seen Justin sitting there, head in his hands.

"Hey, I'm sorry Justin, you okay?"

Justin just lift his head and let out a 'mmm'.

"I think the rest of the Nexus left, so you can stay with me tonight or as long as you need." Mike offered.

Justin looked up towards Mike with a smile on his face that same innocent face that caught Mike's eye in the first place, the same innocent face that Mike found himself falling in love with.


	4. Every cloud

_**A/N:**___ I know my spelling and grammar is horrible, I apologize for that. I am pretty weak at spelling and grammar and I have a tendency to read over any mistakes without noticing them. I have also noticed in my story with words that shouldn't be there, I get easily distracted or often read over the previous sentence and nearly re-write it without myself knowing. What doesn't help is that I have no Beta Reader or even just a non-fanfic member just to read over it and I am left to do it myself. Anyways enough of my excuses and on with the story. :)

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mike slipped the key card into the slot on the door and opened it wide enough so he could step through with his suitcase. He was just about to close it out of habit when he turned around and saw Justin standing there with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder looking at Mike with dark brown puppy eyes.

"Sorry." Mike said with a chuckle "It's a force of habit, I usually don't share a room with anyone. Sometimes Maryse stays over but she usually has her own card." He stepped aside and held open the door for Justin.

"It's okay, I get it. You sure Maryse doesn't mind me staying here?" Justin asked with timid voice.

"To be honest, she doesn't know that you are staying here, but it isn't really up her. It is my hotel room after all." Mike assured him trying not to melt at the South African's soft accent. _"That accent, it's heavenly. What am I getting myself into?" _

"I don't want to cause a rift between you two. Don't think I could forgive myself if I caused you guys to split up or something." Justin said and to Mike actually sounded like honest worry that he would.

"Nah, me and Maryse are already on the rocks, seems now we are just holding off the inevitable, and if we do split it will be our faults not yours. I used to actually think I loved Maryse, but now I realize I don't and she definitely doesn't love me." Mike reassured him but with a tang of sorrow in his own voice. "Well it's your lucky day Justin, they gave me a double room so you have your own bed, not that you can sleep yet. You still have to wait about 7 hours." Mike laughed while giving him a light pat on the back.

"Really!? Seven hours? I wasn't told this..." Justin said with the most shocked face Mike has ever seen, he could help but laugh at Justin's expression. Justin just groan and flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. By now Mike had tears rolling down his cheeks from laugh so much at Justin expression and the childish behavior that followed.

"It's not so bad, you wont feel it going by. I'll stay up with you, 'kay?" Mike offered starting to feel genuinely sorry for the guy.

"Thanks, but you don't have to you know."

"Well actually I kinda have to make sure you don't fall asleep, so how bout this I get some food and drinks and we watch a few movies, ay? Mike said with a smile plastered on his face.

_"This guy is so kind and gentle, how can I not like him? Going to feel terrible about what I have to do to him. I don't want to though, I don't want to hurt him, or betray his trust for some reason. No, I know what the reason is... But I was given an order and if I don't do it the consequences are going to be terrible. But I don't know if I can do this one, is he worth the consequences?" _Justin thought, snapping back to reality just as Mike asked him the question. "Sure, sounds good." Justin returned the smile. _"I'm not going to be able to do this..."_

**5 hours left**

"Honestly, I don't get what the attraction is. It isn't that great of a movie." Mike whined, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. "I am highly disappointed now."

"I told you it isn't a great movie, they portrayed the vampires like blonde glitterbugs. It's kinda funny though the fact that someone had the idea of vampires sparkling in the sun." Justin said after he got payback by laughing at Mike for his childish behavior.

"I think JoMo could play the main vampire guy with all the glitter JoMo goes through on those trousers he wears." Mike said bursting out laughing. Justin just looked at Mike and started laughing with Mike.

"Damn, okay that's enough laughing, my jaws and stomach hurt now." Justin said wiping a laughter tear from his eye and lightly clutching at his ribs. "Can I sleep now?" looking at Mike, pleading with those puppy eyes.

"Nope, sorry. You still have...just under 5 hours left." Mike said, tossing a bottle of soda to Justin. "You can't drink, you're on painkillers."

Justin groaned, "Fine, but I am picking out the next movie and I don't care how much you complain, you made me watch that crap."

**3 hours left**

"Now, that was better than your mushy vampire love crap." Justin said proudly, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Okay, okay, maybe it was. But that movie hurt my brain, especially the end of it. Was he a cop or just another patient at the mental hospital?" Mike said holding his head in his hands to emphasize his point.

"Dude, where you not watching properly, he was a patient but the docs just let him play cop but it started getting outta hand." Just stated like it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"Ah, that makes more sense. Right you have about 3 hours left before you can sleep so we can watch one more movies, two maybe depending on how long they last, so with that being said I'm picking." Mike said as he quickly grabbed the PS3 controller out of Justin's hand. "I know exactly what I am going to pick, it's called-" **Knock-knock-knock **"Really? Who the hell is knocking on the door at 4am in the morning?" Mike whined.

"Guess I'll pick the movie then." Justin said with a wink.

"Don't you dare touch that controller." Mike warned. He looked through the peep-hole but couldn't see anyone so he unlocked the door and his jaw dropped. "Maryse? What, eh, what are you doing here?" Mike stammered.

"Obviously here to get some sleep." Maryse said pushing her way through the door.

"That, eh might be a problem Maryse." Mike said with a timid voice Justin has never heard before. "See, eh, I kinda said I would, eh, look after Justin, which means he kinda has to say here and there is only two single beds."

"So, you are saying that you are picking HIM over ME!?" Maryse question loudly. "No! Don't even answer that, because we are through Mike. I am not playing second place to HIM!" Maryse turned on her heels, snapping them in the process, let out an angry shriek and stormed out the door. Mike just stood there, head hanging. Justin softly padded over to him and hugged him. Mike felt instantly warm and happier with the South African's arms around him.

"Thanks." Mike said meekly.

"Don't thank me for what I caused Mike." Justin answered matter-of-factly.

They sat like there for ages just talking until the alarm rang for 7am. "You can sleep now Justin, you look exhausted." Mike said but when he looked over at Justin he was already asleep on Mike's shoulder. All Mike could do was smile at the sleeping innocent face looking at him. Mike turned off the t.v and the console and closed his eyes in relaxation.


	5. Everything feels better in the morning

**A/N:** Okay, I am going to do something I have never done, so please be gentle with the criticism. (please). Oh I hate using the words 'dick' and 'cock' I don't know why I just don't like these words.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mike groaned as his eyes fluttered open, he mush have feel asleep because now there was a beam of sunlight hitting him directly in the face. He cracked his neck and checked his phone for the time, 10:27am it read. _"I am glad I don't have any work or flights this morning because I overslept so bad, it's all Justin's fault." _Mike thought as he placed his phone back on the armrest of the couch. He looked over at his shoulder to wake Justin up so he could go and do something productive, but was shocked to see that Justin wasn't there but instead lying on Mike's leg, dangerously close to Mike's crotch, which decided to show its-self this morning and say "Good morning" to the reason it was there.

"God-dammit Justin." Mike muttered while trying to worm his way from under Justin waking him in the process.

"Mmmmm, wha'? What time is it?" Justin said in a sleep hazy voice while rubbing his eyes and stretching his back.

"It's 'bout 10:35, so I think it's time you get off my leg." Mike said with somewhat of a chuckle in his voice.

Justin shot up like a dart. "Crap, I am sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't even know." Justin said defensively.

Mike just laughed. "It's okay, really. How you feeling anyway?"

"A lot better, sleep did me good." Justin said placing his back to the opposite armrest and bringing his knees together and folding his arms across his chest.

"Things always feel better in the morning."

At this time Justin noticed Mike's little friend and couldn't hold back a small laugh. "Did I do that?" Justin said pointing at Mike's crotch.

Mike's cheeks flushed "Yeah..."

"Doesn't take much to get you off, does it?" Justin jested winking towards Mike.

"Hey, if you had a really good looking guy sleeping on your leg I am sure you'd be in my position." Mike said with as much confidence his could muster.

"You think I am good looking? And I don't think so, I just think you are easily excited." Justin stuck his tongue out but was genuinely intrigued.

"Eh, yeah, I do and I bet you get excited just as easily too." Mike said building confidence and started climbing over towards Justin, separating his legs and placing himself between them. "In fact I bet you are easier to excite." Mike said hovering over him.

"Mmm, but you have to remember, I was asleep when I did this, so I can say you're so easy to excite I can do it in my sleep. You have to be conscious."

Mike had heard enough and crashed his lips to Justin's and held Justin's wrist above his head. Justin moaned and whimpered when Mike started to nibble on Justin's bottom lip begging for entrance which was quickly granted and the battle for dominance began. Mike slid his hands down to Justin's sides and placed Justin's legs around his waist and carried him over to the nearest bed and place him on it, making sure that he was gentle with Justin's concussed head.

"Justin tell me now if you want to stop."

"No, please continue." Justin begged leaning up to kiss Mike.

"Once I go through with this Jay, you're mine, no one else's."

Justin nodded his approval while attempting to unbutton Mike's shirt. Fueled by Justin's passion Mike ripped off the rest of his shirt along with the obnoxious Nexus tee and threw it somewhere. Justin reached up and started on Mike's neck while Mike was undoing the two belts and shimmied out of his trousers and removed Justin of his clothing. With this taking all of Mike's concentrating Justin caught him by surprise by flipping Mike on his back and sat right down on Mike's crotch and started to place butterfly kisses down Mike's torso and stopped right at the waistband of Mike's boxers taking in the sounds of Mike's heavy breathing. Justin smiled and bit down on the waistband of Mike's boxers and started to slowly pull them down with his teeth, when they were around his knees Justin pulled them off and climbed back up. Mike's heart nearly stopped when he felt Justin's tongue on the underside of his throbbing member. "Ah...ah...oooh." Mike moaned as Justin engulfed him slowly. "Oh god Jay, st...stop..t-t-teas-s-s..singgg m-m-m-ah..ee." Mike pulled Justin back up and pulled him into a passionate kiss, while Justin was taken back by Mike's kiss, Mike slid his hand down Justin's back and slid two fingers into Justin. Justin's eyes widened at the intrusion and moaned loudly into Mike's mouth. Mike loving the feeling of Justin moaning in his mouth added another finger and increase his speed. "Ah, oh god Mike, please I need you. Please." Justin begged. "Mmmm, with pleasure." and with that Mike removed his fingers and pulled Justin back up. Justin impaled himself on Mike's member and let out a loud and long hiss at the intrusion. "Mmmmm, move Mike, pleeeasee." Mike began to trust upwards into Justin loving the sweet sound of Justin moaning and growling. Mike pulled Justin down into a searing kiss and in this new position Mike trust up and hit Justin's sweet spot dead on, which made Justin moan louder and longer. "Ohhhh Mike right there, reg daar." Mike used this new position as leverage and flipped Justin onto his back and trust deeper into him making himself groan loudly in the process. "Ah, Mike, fuck, ah, I'm not going to last much longer." Mike began to trust harder and deeper into Justin. "Come on Justin, come undone for me, cum for me." Mike groaned through gritted teeth. A few trust later Justin came shoating out Mike's name and covering both of them in a sticky white/gray liquid. The tightness of Justin's orgasm pushed Mike over the edge and he shot his load into Justin. Mike hovered over Justin panting and placing butterfly kisses all over the exposed skin.

"You're mine now Jay, all mine." Mike said nuzzling into Justin's neck.

"All yours."

"That felt amazing, Jay." Mike beamed placing a loving kiss on Justin's lips.

Justin just laugh and said with a wink "Everything feels better in the morning."


	6. Close Call

_**A/N:**_Well after my terrible excuse at a lemon, I think I will hide my head in some sand while I regain (somewhat of) my dignity in this chapter, I think I am going to stick with a 3rd person PoV then a first person, but there will be some segments that will have a first person views, I am happy with the reception of my fanfic, I can't believe that over 250 people have read it, I didn't think anyone would read it. Thankies kindly. :D xxx

* * *

**Next Mondays show/Backstage after Nexus segment.**

"Justin, I want to talk to you. Now." Wade said grabbing Justin by his forearm and leading him down into a deserted corridor. "You better 'ave some good news, I 'aven't heard anything from you in a week, I want regular updates Gabriel. 'Ave you gotten into Mizanin's good book yet, you better damn well say you 'ave." Wade demanded looming over Justin. Justin gulped "I have, but I am still working on it though, I think it would be better if I wait it out for another while though. Just to make sure. Wade, do I really have to do this? It doesn't seem right, I mean what has he done to deserve this? I don't remember him wronging us in anyway, the only time he had anything to do with the Nexus was when he was Bryan's Pro on NXT, and Riley's on the second one, other than that he has had nothing to do with us." Justin looked at his now very interesting feet.

"You don't get it Gabriel, do you? That is the reason, the fact that he was a Pro on the damned show. The same show with the so-called Pros that treated us like animals, do you not remember that? He was a Pro and therefore has to pay for the way we were treated, simple as. He should be lucky that I am giving him an ultimatum; join the Nexus or be against the Nexus."

"He was Bryan's pro. Bryan isn't part of the Nexus anymore so why should we have to worry about his pro. We should just leave him alone..." Justin retorts but quiets down and trails off at the end.

"Why are you defending him!? Please don't tell me you actually have feeling for him?" Wade questioned beginning to get annoyed. At this Justin's cheeks flushed and found himself looking at his feet again. "You bloody well, do! Goddammit Justin. This is going to ruin everything. How I am supposed to get you to play him if you have feelings for him, ay? I thought you better than to fall for the target."

"I can't help it Wade, the heart wants what the heart wants. It's not my fault."

"Hmmm, maybe we can play this to our favour, you get him to fall in love with you and he'll join us no problem cause he wants to be with the person he loves, you know what they say 'Love conquers all'. He'll love you so much that he wont want to be without you. He even question joining the Nexus. It's perfect, and after he joins you ditch him and I can find something or someone else you can do." Wade said with a laugh that sent a shiver up Justin's spine.

"What!? I am not some goddamn random slut that you can control Wade, I have goddamn feelings too! What if I want to stay with Mike?" Justin shouted feeling his blood boil at Wade's idea.

Wade just laughed at this "Tough shit Justin, while you are my leadership you will do as I say."

"What if I don't want to be under your "leadership" Barrett?" Justin growled.

"You're being a little aggressive now Gabriel." Wade said pinning Justin to a wall, digging his forearm into Justin's throat. "You're either Nexus or you're against us." Wade dropped him and walked off chuckling. Justin just slumped against a wall. _"What have I gotten myself into?" _Justin's ears pricked when he heard footsteps approaching, fearing it could be Wade returning, he quickly climbed up onto onto the supporting beams running across the top of the wall.

"Jay, you down here? Justin?" Mike called out hoping Justin was down here and that he was okay.

Seeing that it was Mike, Justin jumped down landing silently behind Mike intending to frighten him. Justin leaned in and whispered in Mike's ear "You shouldn't be down here by yourself." Feeling the breath on his neck Mike quickly turned around and nearly leaped out of his skin.

"Jesus Justin, you trying to give me a heart attack. Goddammit Jay."

"Nice to see you too Mikey." Justin laugh placing a kiss on Mike's lips.

"I've been looking all over for you." Mike responded after returning Justin's kiss "I was worried about you."

"Why is there something wrong?" Justin said with a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

Mike chuckled. "No, nothings wrong, I just saw you coming down here with Wade and then there was shouting and then I saw Wade storming down the corridor. I was just a little worried that he did something to you." Mike said stroking Justin's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm fine, Mike, that's just Wade's way of communicating." Justin said with a nervous laugh hoping Mike would believe him.

"Alright, if you say so Jay. Hey, you staying at mine or you going back with the Nexus." Mike asked with a hint a hope in his voice.

"Hmmm, lets see, share a room with you or with Otunga?" Justin question weighing the odds on his hands. Mike just looked on with a somewhat shocked expression believing that Justin would rather choose Otunga over him. Justin saw Mike's expression and couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I am staying with you, silly." Justin emphasized this by placing a loving kiss on Mike's lips and wrapping his arms around Mike's neck and nuzzling into Mike's neck letting out a slight purr.

"Mmm, meet me at my car after the show then." Mike said lifting Justin's chin to kiss him back, which quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Mike ran his hands down Justin's sides and pushed him up against the wall, subconsciencely rutting against him.

"Mike don't you have a match to go to?" Justin questioned breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, but it's not for another half a hour, so I am sure we can get up to a little mischief, if you know what I mean." Mike said wiggling his eyebrows and winking at Justin.

"Mike, not here, we'll get caught." Justin stated squirming in Mike's grasp but couldn't help letting out a moan when Mike grinded up against him.

"No one comes down here." Mike said with growing confidence.

"You did Mike." Justin finally broke out of Mike's grasp.

"Ugh, that's only because I saw you and Wade coming down here."

"Well what if someone saw you coming down here Mike and follow you down here and catch us?"

"Fine. Fine. I wont then. I'll just go then. Got a match to get ready for." Mike said feeling defeated and hurt from the rejection. Justin just stood there watching Mike walk away feeling guilty.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 6. I hope to have a chapter up every Monday and Wednesday and if I feel up to it Saturday. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Xxxxx


	7. Baba

**Mike's Hotel Room.**

Mike was lying face down on his bed feeling hurt over what transpired earlier with Justin when he heard a card key slip into the lock and the door slowly opening. Justin slowly opened the door, even though he felt slight anger towards Mike for leaving him in the arena without a lift back to the hotel, he didn't want to wake him if he was asleep.

"Where have you been?" Mike mumbled still lying face down on his bed.

"Well, I kinda had to walk because _somebody _left me at the arena without a lift." Justin retorted with slight bitterness in his voice.

"Sorry. I forgot and left straight after my match." Mike returned with equal bitterness still lying face down.

"Well it's good to know I mean that much to you if you can forget me after about 40 minutes" Justin angrily retorted throwing his bags beside the other bed and stomping over to the bathroom.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mike said finally lifting his head off the pillow to look at Justin.

"I am going to have a shower. Is that okay with you Michael?" Justin said bitterness oozing from his voice.

"Are you serious? It's past midnight and you are going for a shower, how do expected me to sleep with the sound of the water running"?

"The way I expect anyone else to sleep, lying down on a bed, eyes cold and usually in a state of unconsciousness." Justin returned with a sarcastic smile.

"Fucking great, not going to be able to sleep for another 30 minutes or so..."

"Well if you didn't forget me and leave me to walk back to the hotel I wouldn't have to have a shower now." Justin scoffed.

Mike just groaned and lay back down, deciding it was better to try and sleep now instead of getting into a bigger argument with Justin. After about twenty minutes Mike hears the water turning off and lets out a sigh of relief. Justin walks out to find Mike sprawled across the bed, obviously to make him use the other bed. _"Is he really going to be this petty about it?" Justin wondered. _

"Guess I'm in the other bed tonight then." Justin muttered under his breath.

"Mmmhm, you can sleep there for the time being."

"If it wasn't so damn late I go to Wade's room and stay there. Better then having to put up with this damn tension. I don't even know why I am being punished, I did nothing wrong, you're then one who forgot me." Justin said throwing his hand in the air in surrender.

"I'm sorry but what? I do believe that you rejected me first." Mike shot up and glared at Justin.

"Oh, so this is what this is all about, because I "rejected" you. I didn't reject you Mike. I was trying to make sure we didn't get caught. You know that they don't take well to our kind of relationship." Justin argued.

"Yeah, sure you were." Mike said sarcastically.

"You know what? Fuck this. I am going to bed before things start getting thrown."

"Best thing you've said since you arrived"

Justin just ignored him and got into the other bed and fell asleep not long after. Mike just tossed and turned for hours unable to sleep so use to having the warmth of Justin beside him, but he wasn't here tonight, he was sleeping across from Mike. Mike just stared at him wishing he'd just wake so they could put their argument in the past and Justin could climb into bed with him and be able to feel his soft skin and warmth curled up beside him. Looking over at Justin and realizing that staring at him wasn't going to wake him up, he threw off his blankets and padded over to Justin's bed and knelt down beside it.

"Jay, you awake?" Mike said while gently shaking him. "Jay?"

In a sleep hazy state Justin mumbled "Hmm, wha? What time is it?"

"It's about 3:30." Mike said in a soft gentle voice.

"What are you doing up." Justin said rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep." Mike said resting his head on the side on Justin's bed.

"So why did you wake me up?" Justin said sitting up.

"Cause I can't sleep without you beside me." Mike mumbled, cheeks flushing.

Justin just stared at Mike slack jawed, unable to speak he just sat up further and placed his hands on either side of Mike's face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Mike stood up and hugged him and climbed into bed with Justin, loving the feeling of Justin's warmth curled around him and his head resting on his chest.

"I'm so sorry about leaving you at the arena and I know you are were right about earlier, in the corridor." Mike apologized running his hand through Justin's hair.

"It's okay baba. It's okay. Just sleep now."


	8. Mia casa è la tua casa

**Mike's House - 4 days later (Friday)**

"Well here we are." Mike said opening the front door of his house.

"Holy crap Mike this is a freaking Mansion." Justin said in awe.

Mike just gave a laugh "It's not that big."

"Oh I beg to differ." Justin said with a wink and a grab to Mike's crotch.

Mike let out a small moan "Why did I know you were going to turn that into something sexual?"

"Are you complaining?" Justin said with a raised eyebrow

"Hmmm, well I can't conjure up any complaints as long as you commit." Mike said with a wink.

"Well, on one condition." Justin purred in Mike's ear.

"What's that." Mike said breathlessly.

"You got any cookies?" Justin looked at Mike with an innocent smile.

"I...I don't have any cookies..." Mike said with a hint of defeat.

"Hmm, guess you'll have to get some before _you_ get some." Justin said sticking his tongue out but quickly retracting it when Mike went to bite it.

"Well come on then, we better go get some cookies then."

"In the words of you Mikey, 'HooRah'"

"Ooooh damn, going to have to make you say that more." Mike said with a slight growl in his voice.

"Only if you can make me." Justin whispered in Mike's ear biting and nibbling on it a little.

"Can we skip the cookies and just get on with this, 'cause you are turning me on so bad right now?" Mike said with a pleading voice grabbing Justin's waist.

Justin couldn't help but let out a small moan when Mike pushed him into a wall and began to grind up against him. "Ah ah ah, Mike n-n-o. Cook-cookies fir-r-rst."

"You maybe saying cookies first but your body is saying otherwise." Mike growled into Justin's ear thrusting hard into Justin's hips.

"Ahhh, ohhh god Mike! Mmm, n-n-no a-ah deal i-i-is a a dee-ah-l. If you go through with this deal, I'll do anything you want." Justin said trying stopping Mike grinding up against him but failing.

Mike stopped "Anything?" glancing at over at his bookshelf zooming in on his 'Fifty Shades of Gray' trilogy, a smirk playing on his lips "You gotta commit now."

Justin just gulped "Oh god. I don't know whether to be afraid or turned on.."

"Mmm, the things I could do to you." Mike smirked.

"L-lets go get those cookies."

"Mmmhmm. Lets"

**1 hour later**

"Just going upstairs, be down in a few." Mike called down.

"Alright." _"Hmm, maybe he forgot about his side of the deal"_ Justin thought biting into a cookie and turning on the t.v to watch some rugby.

**50 minutes later**

"Hmmm, Mike, you up there? Justin called up starting to get worried. "Mike?" Justin began to walk to walk up the stairs. "Mike?" Just then a smell of scented candles and roses hit him. "Mike?..." The closer he moved to Mike's room the stronger the smell got, Justin slowly opened Mike's bedroom door and peered inside to see Mike's bed covered in rose petals and candles dotted the room, their flickering flames let up the room. Justin's eyes widened "Mike?"

Mike stepped out from the en-suite, cheeks flushed red and looked sheepishly at Justin. "Hey...I, eh, I was finished yer, but I guess it's too late now. But, um, yeah it was kinda going to be a surprise.."

"Mike I am surprised, this is amazing."

"It's all for you, I did this all for you. You said you'd do anything so can you put up with my mushy side?"

"When I said that and you looked over at those books I was expecting well, ya know.. I wasn't expecting this, but it is much preferred." Justin said walking over to Mike. "I think I can put up with your "mushy side.""

Mike placed his hands on the back of Justin's neck and pulled him in closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing, I love it."

Mike closed the gap between that with a loving but passionate kiss, backing Justin up against the bed, gently pushing him onto the bed and slowly climb over him hovering above him nuzzling into Justin's neck. Using this opportunity Justin began to kiss and nip on Mike's neck earning moans from the Ohio native who now began unbuttoning Justin shirt placing kisses on any exposed skin in his path. Justin couldn't help but squirm under Mike's hot breath and butterfly kisses. Mike crawled back up and crashed his lips to Justin's while Justin began to undo Mike's shirt button and belt. Mike just laughed at Justin's failed attempts and sat up and undid the rest of the buttons and belt, to help Justin further he undid his trousers and slid them off. Returning his attention to Justin he started undoing his belt and trousers and quickly disposed of them to a corner of the room. Mike reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a small packet and a bottle. "Don't want to hurt you." Mike said placing a quick kiss on Justin's lips, which earned him a small giggle from the South African. "Ah, Mike. Warn me when you are going to do that." Justin groan when Mike pushed two fingers inside of him. "Sorry Angel." Justin blushed at the pet name Mike had just used. "Mike, just get on with it please." Mike lined himself up and pushed himself into Justin. Justin moaned loudly at the intrusion but soon moans of pleasure overtook those of pain. Mike kept at a gentle pace to show Justin how much he cared for him and not just for the sex. Every now and again leaning down to kiss Justin loving the feeling of Justin moaning and panting in his mouth. Mike stopped and wrapped his arms around Justin's back and pulled him up onto his lap, placing one arm around his lower back and the other on the back of his neck gently gripping the hair on the back of his head and resume thrusting up into Justin who had now placed his head on Mike's shoulder, nuzzling and kissing it gently. "Mmmm, Mikey. Not going to last much longer.." At this Mike sped up his thrusts and positioned himself so that he hit Justin's bundle of nerves dead on. White hot fire raced through both their bodies as they rode out their orgasms. Mike hovered over Justin placing kisses wherever he could. He pushed back the bit of hair that fell over Justin's eye and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Mike rolled off Justin and pulled him onto his chest so that Justin's was curled up against him.

"I know we've only been together for a few week but I think I have something I need to tell you Jay."

"Mmm, what is it Mikey?" Justin mumbled against Mike's chest.

"I...I think..I -inhales- I think I love you Jay. You don't have to say it back but I just thought you should know that's how I feel."

_"Oh god this is what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want him to fall in love with me, this is just going to hurt him even more and I don't want to hurt him because..."_ I love you too Mike." Justin said, with that Mike fell into a peaceful sleep. "But you are going to hate me for what I am going to do..."


	9. Why must it keep buzzing?

**Mike's House (Monday Morning)**

Justin's phone buzzed, waking him the peaceful trance that was the sound of Mike's heartbeat. His phone buzzed again and he continued to ignore it and focus on Mike's heartbeat. He left out a soft sigh when his phone buzzed again for the third time. He nestled further into Mike's chest the more the phone buzzed. Even though his phone was on the nightstand right beside them, he didn't want to move an inch away from Mike. He pleaded with himself that the phone wouldn't buzz again. But luck wasn't with them today, but Justin chose to ignore his phone once again. He felt Mike's chest vibrate as he looked up at Mike's face to see him laughing at his desperate attempts to block out the buzzing of his phone.

"I think you should answer that before you end up flinging it out the window." Mike chuckled running his hand through Justin's soft dishevelled hair and placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Ugh I suppose you're right." Justin said turning around to grab his phone just as it rang again. Justin's eyes widened when the name on his phone read 'Wade'. He got up and walked towards the door "I'll be back in a minute, just gotta take this." and he continued to walk out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What do you want Wade?" Justin said in a slight whisper not wanting Mike to hear who he was talking to.

"Wha' do you mean Gabriel? I told you I wanted regular updates. So where is my update Justin?"

"Are you serious? Do you know where I am? I can't talk about that here." Justin said, his whisper growing in volume due to the anger rising.

"Yes I'm serious. No I don't know where you are, and why can't you talk about it?"

"Because I am at his house. Do you really think I can talk about that here?" Justin said through his teeth.

"Oh. Well tha' is good news. Hmmm, fine. I want you to met me backstage after the Nexus segment. Mizanin has a match after that, so we can talk in his locker room. I'll expect a full update Gabriel."

"Fine. I am still not happy about this Wade."

"And I still don't care Justin." With that Wade hung up and left Justin standing alone in Mike's kitchen. Justin let out a sigh after he regained himself. Justin than padded back up the stair and into Mike's room abd placed himself back on Mike's chest and let out another sigh knowing that his time with Mike was running short and that Wade would soon make Justin turn against Mike if he didn't get him to join the Nexus.

"You okay Jay?" Mike said with growing concern, running his hand up and down Justin's spine. "You seem a little tense." Mike said placing butterfly kisses anywhere in he could.

"Mmmmm. It's nothing, just Wade barking orders again. He is the sole cause of stress in my life. He will be the death of me." Justin mumbled into Mike's chest.

"He'll have to go through me first. There is no chance I am giving you up without a fight."

_"I was afraid he'd say that" _Justin thought.

"C'mon, time to get up, I have an interview at the local radio station aaannnd you're coming with me." Mike said lightly punching Justin's arm.

"No no no, I don't do interviews, people can't understand me."

"You don't need to talk Jay, just sit there and look pretty, shouldn't be too hard for you." Mike said placing a kiss on Justin's cheek. "Love you."

"I don't know Mike..."

"Jay, pleeease? I need something to keep me inspired."

Justin looked down _"I need to make him start disliking me or I am going to kill him inside, he'll emotionally dead, I can't do that to him. But I can't say no to him. Goddammit, why'd I have to fall in love with him. I love him too much to hurt him."_

"Jay, please?" Mike begged.

"Fine, once we are back in time for my Nexus segment."

"Don't worry we will be back in time, got to stop off for lunch beforehand anyway."

"Alright, I'll go with you. What harm could it do anyway?"

* * *

**Later that evening**

"Hey Mike, good match out there, you really got the crowd going." Dolph called over to Mike after his match with John Morrison.

"Thanks Ziggs, good luck with your match." Mike continued to walk back to his locker room where he knew Justin would be waiting for him, he got more excited the closer he got to his locker room, he couldn't explain some of the things that Justin's presence made him feel. He could be in the worst mood ever and as soon as he'd see Justin he'd forget everything that was pissing him off. To him Justin was a walking contradiction, he was Mike's drug and his antidote and he couldn't help but love that. He couldn't help but love him.  
As he got closer to the room he could hear talking emitting from it, it was Justin alright, Mike knew that accent anywhere. When Justin went quiet it was replaced by a booming English accent that could be none other than Wade Barrett. Mike stopped outside the slightly ajar door and waited outside, not wanting to disturb the two who seemed to be in deep conversation. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it as soon as he heard his name being mentioned.

"So how are you and Mizanin doin'? Wade asked in a somewhat soft voice to what his usual insulting voice.

"Yeah, we're doing good." Justin said knowing that Mike was standing outside the door so he tried to make it seem that he was having a normal conversation with Wade.

"That's good. So, may I ask how long you've been with him now?"

"About 4 weeks now." Justin said proudly.

"Geeze that long? Doesn't seem that long. You two seemed to gel pretty quickly, ay?"

"Yeah, we did. It's great that we did."

Satisfied that the two weren't planning anything, he walked away to find an empty locker room to have a shower.  
Glancing over at the door Justin figured out that Mike was gone. "You can cut the act now Wade.."

"Good being nice was beginning to annoy me." Wade said all cockiness returning to his voice. "How much longer do you think it will take? I am beginning to get impatient."

"I told you, I don't want to do this." Justin reminded him.

"I told you, I don't care what you want." Wade said shoving Justin and walking off. He turned back around and said "You have two weeks. No more."

After Mike was showered and dressed he headed back to his own locker room, he stopped to listen to make sure that Justin was finished talking to Wade. When he was sure that Wade was gone he walked in to see Justin sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. When he heard Mike walking in he looked up and gave Mike a smile.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little upset." Mike said placing a comforting arm around Justin's shoulder, which Justin nuzzled into straight away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just Wade again..."

"Hey, speaking of Wade, did you tell him about us?"

"Eh, yeah I did, do you mind?"

"What? No way. It's great that you told someone, I didn't think you'd tell anyone about us. I thought you'd be more reluctant to tell anyone."

"Why would you think that? Do you think that I'm ashamed to be seen with you?" Justin asked Mike, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, kind of..." Mike said breaking eye contact with Justin.

"I'd never be ashamed to be with you Mike." Justin said lifting Mike's head by his chin and placing a soft kiss on Mike's lips. Which Mike eagerly returned.

"God, I love you Jay."

Just as Justin told him he loved him too, he phone buzzed to let him know he had received a message, he took the phone out of his pocket and looked down at the screen to see that it was a message from Wade which read "Remember Justin, 2 weeks, no more. Oh and try not to fall further in love with him, it will make this process a whole lot harder than it needs to be, understand? Two weeks Justin. Two weeks." Justin read it 3 times over before deleting it and nuzzled back into the crook of Mike's neck.

* * *

Chapter nine, geeze, I never thought I'd get this many chapters, or this many views. Thank you everyone. Reviews are nice (hint hint ;) )

Priceless.


	10. I love him, you love him, he loves you

_A/N: This is only going to be a short chapter, it's really just a filler but it will play a part in later chapters...I think.._

* * *

**Saturday - Mike's Hotel Room**

"Look Mike I am happy that you are happy, I just don't think Justin can be trusted. I mean he _is_ in the Nexus and they most definitely can not b e trusted." Alex said with a tone of warning.

"I have to admit Mike, I agree too. He's not to be trusted. How do you know he isn't playing you in some sick twisted Nexus-ish way? Cody agreed not looking up from his comic.

"C'mon guys, he wouldn't do that. Geeze if I knew you guys were going to be so negative I wouldn't of told you to guys about me and him." Mike huffed flopping down on the bed.

"I think you could do better Mike, I really do." Alex remarked.

"Do better? Better than Justin Gabriel, the model of the WWE, he is the best looking guy to step foot in this business. I don't think I could do better." Mike said getting somewhat defensive.

"Looks aren't everything Mike." Cody stated still not looking up from his comic, eyes scanning the pages.

"Well thank you Oh Wise One for pointing out the obvious." Mike shot back. "He is a great guy, you guys don't know him so you can't judge him."

"Okay Mike, but know do you know he's not just putting that on?" Alex asked earning a sigh from Mike.

"Cause he's not like that and why would he go through all this? What's to be gained from it anyway?" Mike said feeling the anger boil inside him.

"I still wouldn't trust him Mike. He's bad news. I think he's up to something."

"Well that's your own goddamn opinion and I never asked for it, so keep it to your goddamn self." Mike shouted anger finally boiling over. "Fuck this, I am going to get something eat and by the time I get back I expect the subject to be changed."

Cody and Alex just watched as Mike stomped out of the room and slammed the door after him.

"Look what you've done now Alex." Cody remarked looking back down at his comic.

"How did I do this?" Alex said sounding shocked at Cody's statement.

"You're the one who kept asking questions and implying that Justin's going to hurt him." Cody stated matter-of-factly eyes still fixed to the comic. "Why do you even care so much that he's Justin? Cody said in an all to knowing voice eyes finally looking up from the comic and fixing on Alex. "It's because you are, aren't you? You fancy Mike."

Alex just started at Cody in shock "How...? How did you know?"

"You just told me." Cody said with a smirk.

"Goddammit Cody! How the hell did I fall for that one?" Alex grumbled.

"So you like Mike as well." Cody said somewhat intrigued by this discovery.

"What do you mean "as well" you like Mike too?" Alex questioned.

"Yup and for sometime now, never knew he swung both ways. By the time I figured out he was with Maryse." Cody said with no hint of shame.

"Goddammit Cody, what is so great about him? Why are we all attracted to him?"

Just then Justin walked into the room shocked to see Cody and Alex here. "Do I have the wrong key or number?" Justin said in an innocent voice.

"Nope, this is Mike's room, don't worry he told us about you two." Cody said returning to his comic.

Justin scanned the room to find a place to leave his bag when he locked eyes with Alex who had been staring at him since he came into the room. "Hey, Alex." Justin said with a slight nod hoping to break the tension. But failed.

"Nope, don't see what he sees in you. Don't even know how he can trust you." Alex said flatly, meaning every word.

"Excuse me, but what?" Justin question shocked at Alex's statement.

"You're up to something, I know it. So why don't you just admit it and I'll give you less of a beating." Alex said standing up sauntering over to Justin.

"I have no idea what you are on about Alex." Justin said standing his ground.

"Don't lie to me. You don't fool me." Alex said shoving Justin.

"I think you better leave Alex, before you're accusations get you hurt." Justin said in a threatening growl.

"Hmph, you don't scare me." Alex smirked looming over Justin pushing him back against a wall holding him there with his forearm digging into his throat.

"Woah Alex. I think it's time we left." Cody said trying to pull Alex off Justin, when Mike walked back into the room to see Alex pinning Justin to a wall.

"What the hell!? Get off him Alex!" Mike shouted rushing over to help Cody pull Alex off. When they finally pulled Alex off Justin, Cody grabbed his comic and pushed Alex out the door popping his head back him to apologize. Justin just slumped to the ground trying to catch his breath. Mike quickly rushed over and held Justin close to him. "You okay?" Mike whispered. Justin just nodded and nuzzled into Mike's shoulder.


	11. Hurt

**Justin's Locker room, backstage Raw**

Mike hopped across the cold tiles of the shower room in Justin's locker room. Longing to feel the hot water wash over him. It'd have to be a quick shower he wanted to be finished before Justin arrived. He felt like treating the younger and was going to bring him out to dinner after the show. Just as he was about to turn the shower on he heard the door open and Wade's booming voice "Where is he?"

"I don't know, obviously he isn't here." Justin replied meekly.

"Good, we can talk here then." Wade said sitting down knowing he had the South African trapped now.

"I told you before Wade, I don't want to do this." Justin snarled "Why can't you just let us be?"

"Because if it wasn't for me and my plan there would be no Mizanin and you. So you will do as I say." Wade stated.

"This isn't fair Wade, go find another play toy or something. I am sick of this."

"If you were so against this it you would've told him by now, have you told him yet?" Wade smirked.

Justin just started blankly at Wade "No..."

"Hmm, you obviously still have some loyalty to The Nexus and myself. If you didn't you would of ratted me and my little scheme out by now. I'm touched that you wouldn't rat me out Gabriel." Wade said with a hint of sarcasm as he continued.

"Just cause I haven't told him yet doesn't mean anything." Justin shot back.

Mike just slumped down against the tiled walls, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Alex was right. So was Cody. Justin was playing him and he had fallen for it. He felt his heart shatter. Why did he do this to himself? What was wrong with him that people told him they loved him but never meant it at all. Justin was just another name to add to that list. He had to stop himself from letting out a choked sob, he'd give away his position and Wade and Justin would find him. He wondered if Justin Justin was ever going to tell him about this scheme or would he just continue playing him until he got what he wanted and would then run back to the Nexus. Mike silenced his thoughts when he heard a sigh.

"I know I gave you a deadline, you still have one week left. If you don't get him to agree to join us then that will mean dire consequences for you and I'll find an alternative means to make him join." Wade grumbled "Let that be a warning Gabriel." With that Wade walked out of the room.

Mike just sat there, that's what Wade wanted, for him to join the Nexus? And Justin was just a pawn in this little game. He needed to get out out here but how could he Justin was still in the room, if he walked out now Justin would figure out that he heard everything. But he couldn't just sit here. He could hear Justin pacing around the room. He wasn't quiet sure where the South African stood on this matter. He sounded somewhat reluctant to go through with it but one the other hand he didn't tell him about it. It hurt, this feeling of betrayal. He could just walk out there and demand answers. Hurt was replaced by anger when he thought about this. Yes, this is what he was going to do, he was going to walk out and demand answers. He pulled back on his clothes and walked towards the exit of the shower room, as he got to the door he could see that Justin was facing away from him. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "You mind telling me what all that with Wade was about?"

Justin shot around, startled to see Mike standing there. "Mike, I...I didn't know you were here. You heard everything I guess?"

"Damn right I did, and I think you owe me some answers." Mike said in a strong tone, not wanting to show he was hurting badly."

"I don't know what to say Mike, I really don't. I never meant to hurt you, I never even wanted to do this..." Justin trailed off.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this? or was it just too much fun playing with my feelings? Alex and Cody were right about you Justin. You can't be trusted. I mean I should of seen this coming." Mike said with somewhat of a laugh.

"How was I meant to tell you? It's not the easiest thing to say. I was never going to get you to join The Nexus, but when Wade said he'd find alternative means to get you to join I was really considering telling you I just couldn't though. If I told you earlier you would've hated me and told me to leave, so yeah I was kinda being selfish, knowing that if I didn't tell you the longer I got to stay with you." Justin confessed knowing there was no sugar-coating this one.

"You expect me to believe you Justin?" Mike question. "After what you planned on doing."

"I told you I was never going to go through with that, I wouldn't wish The Nexus on anybody, not even my worst enemy."

"Then why are you apart of it?"

"Because I had no choice, after NXT they said I could stay in the WWE if I joined this group called The Nexus. I never thought it would be this bad Mike. If I could get out of it I would, but I can't."

"How do I know you aren't just saying this to make me feel sorry for you so you and your Nexus can worm back into my life again?"

"You have to make that decision by yourself Mike. I can't tell you what to think."

"I chose you over my girlfriend Justin and you where just playing me. Why do I keep falling for people who just want to play with my emotions. Goddamn it. I should of listened to Alex and Cody."

"I am sorry Mike, I really am." Justin said.

Mike noticed tears forming in Justin's eyes he was about to say something, maybe apologize for being so aggressive when the door opened and Wade sauntered in he stopped when he saw Mike staring at him. "What do you want Mizanin?"

"He knows Wade. He overheard us." Justin confessed.

"WHAT!? I thought you said he wasn't in here." Wade roared at Justin.

"I didn't know he was..." Justin said meekly head hung like a scolded child, Mike had never seen Justin look so timid and scared before.

"Let me guess, you then told him everything, ay Justin?" Course you did." Wade's voice dripped with bitterness.

"Yeah I did. What was I meant to do? Lie? When he overheard us?" Justin said with the last bit of confidence he had before Wade's fist connected with the side of Justin's face. Justin stumbled back holding the right side of his face, he looked over at Mike who looked at him wide eyed he could see the hint of worry in Mike's face. He could feel the blood trickling down his chin and dripping onto the ground.

"Don't you ever speak back to me like that Gabriel." Wade growled.

Mike just looked on trying to hold himself back from hitting Wade. He knew he had to get out of here but he couldn't find the right time to, just as he was about to sneak out when his phone rang notifying him that he'd received a message, when he looked down at his phone it was a message from Cody asking him if he wanted to hang out later. The phone caught Wade's attention, he looked at Mike and in a sinister voice said "I think you go Mizanin, I have business I need to sort out with Justin in private." Mike noticed Wade's fist clenching and didn't take him long to figure out what he meant by business. "Eh, yeah just let me grab my stuff." He was thanking Cody non-stop in his head for his perfect timing. Mike walk towards the door and opened it but before he closed it he took one last look back at and regretted it because what he saw was never going to leave his mind. As soon as he looked back he saw Wade punching Justin square in the ribs and slamming the side of Justin's head off a locker. Mike quickly closed the door and tried to erase what he had just seen but the sound of Justin yelping and shouting in pain just kept bringing the images back until they were permanently etched in his mind. He dug his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialled Cody's number, it rang two times before Cody answered it. "Cody where are you? I need to talk to you."

"I'm at my hotel room. Why, what's up? Is everything okay? Cody replied worried.

"No, not really. It's Justin."

"What about him?"

"You and Alex were right."

"We were!? I mean, I told you. Why do you sound more afraid than upset then?"

"Because when Justin was telling me Wade walked in and Justin told him that he had told me then Wade got really really angry and he told me to leave just after you text me and so I did but as I was leaving he started to beat the living crap outta Justin." Mike said getting into his car.

"Why should you be bothered? He was playing you. You should hate his guts."

"I know I should, but when he was telling me about Wade's plan he was saying that he wasn't going to make me join The Nexus and when I asked him why he said that he wouldn't wish The Nexus on anybody. When he said this I didn't believe but after seeing this I think he was telling the truth. I want to believe him Cody but I can't seem to be able to trust him."

"I think you just need to forget him Mike, you just gotta move on and forget him."

"That's easier said then done Codes, I know I should hate him but I still have feelings for him"

"Hey, how bout we go out and try to keep your mind off of Justin."

"Sound's good Codes, thank you."

"Anytime Mike. You know I'd do anything for you."


	12. Bravery or stupidity?

Mike stood outside the Tampa nightclub. This was Cody's idea of getting his mind off Justin? The only way this would work was if he drank his weight in booze. Cody hit him on the back to snap him back to reality and to move him through the front door. As soon as Mike was through the front door he was blasted with music and laser lights flashed around him. The smell of booze, sweat and a mixture of perfumes flooded his nose, his eyes filled with tears at the smell. Mike followed Cody over to the bar and sat down on the bar stool while Cody ordered them drinks which he had never heard of. The bar tender came back with two luminous green drinks, Cody thanked him as he walked off to another customer. Mike just looked at the drink in front of him.

"Cody...? What the hell is this?" Mike said swirling the drink.

"It's a shot Mike. Don't worry it wont kill you. Its good. Try it." Cody laughed.

"Umm, you sure?" Mike stared down at the green concoction.

"Come oooonnnn Mikey." Cody pleaded.

"Okay, okay. If I get sick this is all your fault."

"Whooo, okay on the count of three. One...two...three!" Both of them threw their drinks back. Cody let out a whoop. "Wooo, that was good."

Mike doubled over in a fit of coughing not realizing that the shot was that strong "Damn Codes, my throat is burning. What is in that?"

"Beats me Mike, I think its like vodka and chilli or something like that. Want another one?"

Mike just looked at the glass and inhaled sharply "Yes, yes I do. Round 2. Bring it on!"

Cody just laughed and ordered two more for each of them. After the second one Mike could feel the buzz crawling up on him. "Geeze Codes these are pretty strong, didn't think these would be the drink you'd be into."

"Ah Mikey, you don't know much about me then." Cody said sticking out his tongue. After two more shots and a proper beer Mike was begiing to get giddy, when he looked across to Cody he knew what the younger was going to ask "No Cody, I am not dancing."

"Aww c'mon Mikey, please." Cody said grabbing Mike's arm trying to drag him to the dance floor.

"No Codes, I don't feel like it."

"Pleeeeaaasseee?" Cody pouted giving Mike the kicked puppy look.

"Ugh, fine. You and that look."

"Aww yeeeah. I win bitch." Cody said doing some sort of drunken happy dance,

After a while Mike started having fun and he had truly forgotten everything that had happened with Justin. Slowly Cody began to dance closer to Mike until he was in Mike's breathing space. When he knew that Mike wasn't going to push him away he pressed his body against Mike's. Mike looked at him with confusion but quickly shook it off and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist, as the music got faster Cody began to grind into Mike which earned him slight moans from the older brunette. Soon animalistic instinct took over and Mike crashed his lips to Cody's who stumbled back with the force. Mike took advantage of this and pushed Cody up against a wall nearly falling into an occupied booth. Mike apologized to the person who sat by himself in the dark booth. The man gave a slight nod, Mike stared at the guy a little longer before Cody pulled him back. The guy in the booth looked familiar but he couldn't quite make out who exactly it was.

"What's up Mikey?" Cody whispered in his ear.

"Nothing, just that guy there looked familiar."

"Pfft, who cares who he is?"

Mike stole a few more glances at the man, whose faced seemed to be adorned with small cuts and dark bruises. Mike quickly looked away when the guy looked at him. "Hey, Mike hooow aboout I get us another drink?" Mike now feeling uncomfortable in the presence of the guy in the booth said "How 'bout you get us another shot and then we'll head back to mine?"

"Mmmm, sounds good." Cody purred, kissing Mike.

The last shot sent Mike over the line of being drunk. He glanced at the guy for the last time who seemed to be reading something on his phone.

The phone buzzed, it was soon picked up with a sigh. He hoped it wasn't who he expected it to be. He opened the message and read it in a whisper. "Where the bloody hell are you Justin?" Justin couldn't escape him, sooner or later he would have to go back. He watched at Mike and Cody left the club, hurt pulsing through his veins knowing that Mike had moved on so quickly and forgot him so easily. Mike didn't even recognise him. He knew he had no chance of getting back with Mike which hurt even more. He really did love Mike but after what happened there was no chance Mike would ever forgive him. He had Cody now, well that's what it looked like and if that didn't work out he could go to Alex who Justin found out had a massive crush on Mike. He had no chance. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

Mike flagged down a taxi and the two stumbled into the back on the cad and fumbled with the seatbelts. Mike silently cursed the belts fir not allowing him to move easily. The break in the bodies was killing him, he craved the feeling of another body pressed against his. Soon the taxi pulled up outside the hotel and Mike threw some money and the driver. The two calmed themselves as they walked through the lobby but as soon as they were nearing Mike's room hands were all over each other. Mike fumbled with the key card in the door and had to hold Cody back while he opened the door. Clothes where soon discarded to the far corners of room as Mike pushed Cody onto the bed.

Mike woke up the next morning with a splitting headache making an empty promise to himself that he would never drink again. There was a ray of light hitting him straight in the face, he tried to ignore it but he couldn't, as he sat up he noticed he was naked and covered in cum...? Mike looked down as visions of last night played through in his head. His eyes widened when he realised what had happened. He looked back to see a naked Cody Rhodes sleeping in his bed. Did he really just sleep with his best friend? Just as he was getting up Cody woke up and wrapped his arms around Mike placin ga kiss on his back. "Where was you going?"  
Mike just froze, he didn't like Cody like that but he couldn't say that to Cody. "Erm well I was going to open the curtains, get dressed, no wait have a shower then get dressed and go get breakfast."

"Oh okay, you going down to the restaurant in the lobby for breakfast?"

"Yeah, figured it would be the easiest."

"Alright, I'll meet you down there, going to go back to my room and have a shower."

When Mike got to the restaurant he noticed Cody wasn't here yet. He looked around for a free table when something caught his eye. He looked back to see the same face that was covered in cuts and bruised from last night. Mike shifted uncomfortably, so that's how he looked familiar, he worked with the guy. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked over the the man and touched his shoulder to get his attention "Hey, were yo-JUSTIN!?"

"Hey Mike... If you were going to ask me if I was at the night club last night then yeah I was.."

Mike sat down across from him. "What happened to your face?"

"Wade." Justin answered breaking eye contact. "He did it after you left."

Mike just blinked trying to comprehend this. "He did all that?" Justin just nodded.

Mike sighed. "Why are you sitting on your own, you are usually always with a group of people, i.e The Nexus."

"Cause Wade is not finished, trying to stay away from him."

"Not finished? You mean he is going to beat you more?"

"Yup, that's the idea, beat me until he gets bored or he finds someone else to beat up." Justin said with a sigh.

"Ah, there you are Gabriel."

Mike and Justin looked up to see Wade looming over them. "Ready for round two, Gabriel?" Wade said grabbing Justin by his hair, dragging him to his feet and throwing him to the ground. Without thinking Mike stood up and punched Wade square in the nose. Wade just stared in shock.


	13. Returning the favor

Wade stared at Mike, "You're dead Mizanin, just you wait." With that Wade stormed off. When Mike turned back to look at Justin who he found nursing a re-opened cut on his eyebrow.

"Here let me help." Mike said grabbing a napkin.

"No, it's okay. You should go before Wade get's back."

"And leave you to his wrath, nu-uh. Not a chance." Mike said dabbing Justin eyebrow with a napkin. "C'mon let's get out of here."

Just as Mike turned around and was about to walk off he bumped into Cody, who had a look of displeasure on his face and tears welling up in his eyes. "I can explain Codes..."

"Explain then, go on. You have my full attention." Cody said fighting back the tears.

"When we were are the club last night remember how we nearly fell into some guys booth? Well remember how I said the guy familiar? Well I was right I did know him, it was Justin, just severely beaten because of Wade. That's why I was over here."

"Why are you still here then?"

"Well as I was about to leave Wade came over and grabbed Justin for another beating. So out of instinct I kinda punched him in the face..."

"You what!? Why did you have to go and get yourself involved? Now Wade's going to be after you!"

"That's what Justin said just before you got here, so we were leaving before Wade decided to come back. Speaking of Justin." Mike said turning around shocked to see that Justin wasn't there. "Where'd he go? He was just here..."

"Yeah he was right there..." Cody said pointing at the stop where Justin used to be.

"Come on, before Wade comes back" Mike said hastily grabbing Cody by the arm.

**A few weeks later - Backstage**

Justin watched Wade from the support beams, storming down the corridor, scanning every inch. Justin knew he was looking for him. Since the incident in the hotel restaurant when Mike punched him in the face Wade has had a vendetta for both him and Mike, luckily they both have been able to avoid him. Justin crouched low on the beam over Wade's head.

"Come out Justin, I've searched the whole building thoroughly and this is the only other place you could be." Wade said with a menacing tone.

Justin stayed completely still hoping Wade would pass by. Just as Wade was about to walk away when he heard a voice from behind him, where the door had just opened a moment ago. Wade's scowl turned into the smirk "Ahhh Mizanin, not my first choice but since I can't seem to locate Gabriel, you'll have to do. Anyway I need a little payback for you punching me a few weeks back."

Justin crept along the beams so he was now overheard, he could see the look of fear on Mike's face, as Wade approached he tried to mask his but it was soon wiped away when he felt Wade's fist connecting to his jaw. The force spun him and pain shot through his jaw, he tried to catch Wade off guard swinging around ready to punch, Wade caught Mike's fist and punching him in the middle of his rib cage doubling Mike over. Mike soon regretted curling into a defensive position as he left his head open to attack. Wade took the opportunity and kneed him into the side of his face sending Mike to the ground. Justin watched as Mike fell to the ground. Justin scrambled down off the beam and ran towards Mike and Wade, who was now literally kicking Mike while he was down. Justin pushed Wade back momentarily stunning him, seizing the chance Justin placed himself in front of Mike and took up a fighting stance. Mike could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. he tried to fight it, willing himself to try and get up. Before he fell into unconsciousness he saw Justin kneeling down, he felt Justin's hand on the side of his face, gently stroking it, he faintly heard Justin asking if he was okay and then he was gone.

**Couple of hours later**

Mike's eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry and he felt like he had been hit by a train. As his eyes adjusted and his vision became clearer he could make out a person walking towards him, panic began to set he made out a yellow block on the person walking towards him. As his eyes fully adjusted he could see that the person was not Wade but Justin who had a slight smile on his face but still had a look of concern. Mike closed his eye in relief and let out a small sigh. Mike couldn't help but smile "I feel like I've been run over by a train."

"Well that's to be expected, you did get your ass handed to you by Wade." Justin said sitting down on the bed beside Mike.

"What happened? He came out of now where?" Mike groaned with his eyes firmly shut, rubbing his temples to try and ease the pain.

"Well, since you stopped Wade giving me a royal beating by punching him in his face he held a slight grudge towards you. So when he came looking for me today and I had a heads up that he was doing so I hid in the best place I could find, on the over head beams in the corridor, it was the last place in the arena that he hadn't looked so he figured I was there but he didn't know where, then you had the misfortune of walking out of your locker room just as he was walking away and he decided to get some payback. I got down as quick as I could but the damage had already been done..." Justin said looking down.

"What's the damage? How long was I out? And where is Cody?" Mike said eyes still shut.

"Well you have a nasty bruise on your jaw, a minor concussion, two broken ribs and some nasty bruises. You werre out for maybe two hours and I don't know where Cody is because I was told to bring you straight back to the hotel by the E.M so you could rest"

"Hmmm, this all seems very familiar. Shoe is on the other food now." Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, come full circle now, figured I'd return the favor."

Mike opened his eyes when he felt the pain had subsided, the first thing he seen was Justin, looking a little rough for wear, as he looked a little longer he noticed Justin had a fresh busted lip. "Your lip Jay. Are you okay?" Mike said worry evident in his voice. Justin couldn't help but laugh "You're the one with the concussion and the broken ribs and you're asking me who has nothing more than a busted lip if I am okay. I'm fine Mike it's a small cut, I am not going to die from it."

"I know, I know. What happened though?"

"Wade decked me after I checked on you before you passed out. Here let me go get you some water and some painkillers" Justin started getting up to get the water when Mike stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him back down.

"That's very swollen Jay, you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah Mike I'm sure, it's fine."

Unhappy with Justin's answer he pulled him closer and used his thumb to pull down Justin's bottom lip. Justin let out at small gasp when Mike did this. "You have something stuck in your lip. How did that happen? Hold on until I get this out, stay still okay?" Mike said reaching for the nightstand and grabbing a tweezers form the drawer. Mike carefully pulled out what seemed to be a large splinter. Mike's eyes widened when he seen it. "How did that get it there? and how come the E.M didn't notice this?" Mike said dabbing Justin's now bleeding lip. "That wouldn't be there if Wade punched you. Tell me the truth Jay, what happened?"

"Okay, okay, maybe it was more like a slam into a door than a punch, but I am fine Mike, I really am."

Mike let out a sigh. "I know, I just worry about you. We need to get you out of The Nexus."

"Mike, they wont just let me leave The Nexus, as much as I want too, they wont let me. Not without good reason."

"I think this is a good enough reason, you are being beaten u every week by your so-called leader. We are going down to management to get you out of that damn group."

Justin couldn't help but smile at Mike. "Thank you Mike, but why would you help me after everything I have done to you?"

Just as Mike was about to answer Justin someone knocked on the the door, Justin got up and opened the door "Hey Cody, what's wrong?"

"Is Mike here?" Cody said pushing Justin out of the way.

As soon as he seen Mike he rushed over to him "Are you okay? I heard what happened."

"I am fine Codes, Justin took good care of me."

"Justin! How can you even trust him after what he did? How come you didn't call or text me to get you?"

"Because I am happy here Cody."

"So, you'd prefer to stay here then with me?"

"Yeah, I am pretty happy here Codes." Mike said knowing where this was going.

"Why would you prefer to stay with him?" Tears filled in Cody's eyes hoping that Mike wouldn't say what he expected.

"Because I still love him!" Mike said firmly as the room fell silent.


	14. The Cats Out

Cody couldn't hold back the tears any longer after Mike's announcement. He felt his heart shatter. He loved Mike, he truly did but hit hurt so bad to love someone who didn't love you back, and to rub salt into the wounds Mike was in love with someone who was just playing with it's feelings. Cody was certain that Justin didn't have any feelings towards Mike which hurt even more. So he was in love with someone who was in love with someone else who he believed didn't love him. "How could you love him? Cody said gesturing at Justin with a tone of bitterness, tears streaming down his face.

"I, I just do Cody. I saw him on NXT and I had the biggest crush on him since then and then when I got to know him I fell in love with him. I can't help how I feel Codes.

"How do you know that the side of him you fell in love with is the real him? He was just playing you after all!" Cody said bitterness growing in his voice.

Justin finally recovered from from Mike's confession "I wasn't playing him him Cody, I genuinely love him and I know the air surrounding how I came to know Mike is a little but I genuinely love him Cody, and in a way I am happy that Wade made me do this because I got to know Mike and I fell in love with him. So say what you want Cody, I honestly don't care what you think of me or how I got to know Mike."

Cody just stared at Mike hoping in some way he'd rethink his choice and choose him over Justin . "Mikey, please rethink this. Please."

"Cody, I, I can't. I'm sorry, I love you as a friend Codes but I love Justin and I want to make this work with Justin." Mike said quietly. Cody just shut his eyes and shook his head as if to expel the idea of Mike choosing Justin over him.

"Look Cody if your problem with Justin is the fact that he is in the Nexus, we are going down to management to get him out od the Nexus and teamed with me." Mike said with a smile.

"What and that makes everything better?" Cody said glaring at Mike.

"Yeah it does Cody. Look Codes nothing you can say will change how I feel about Justin. Maybe it's best if you go..."

"Yeah, maybe it is..." Cody agreed letting the tears roll down his face and walking slowly to the door. "See ya Mike, hope you have fun." Bitterness seeped through Cody's voice as he closed the door behind him.

Justin stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded over what just transpired. He looked down at the glass of water and painkillers he had got for Mike while Cody was talking to him, he looked back up to see Mike curled into a ball on the bed obviously upset and emotionally drained over what happened. He placed the water and tablets on the nightstand beside Mike. "Thanks but I don't need them, just numb at the moment can't feel anything. How could I do that to him? He's been one of my closest friends for years and I just treated him like some common piece of dirt." Mike said with a muffled monotone voice.

Justin kneeled down beside Mike and stroked his face. "There's nothing I can say that is going to make you feel any better Mike, you are just going to have to let Cody realise that this is a natural part of life He has to realise that you rarely get it right on the first go, that your heart will be broken times over before you can finally find someone who knows exactly how to put it back together and make it beat stronger that it normally would. Heh, s'pose that's what you did to me." Justin looked down and blushed in embarrassment at what he just said, he finally looked up when he felt the warmth of Mike's hand on the side of his face. His eyes met Mike's and he soon found himself drowning in Mike's blue hues.

"Since when did you go all mushy?" Mike said with some light-heartedness.

"You did it to me Mike. You turned me from a Nexus predator into this, some mushy loved up school kid."

Mike just gave a small laugh moving over and pulling Justin up onto the bed holding him close. "I can't imagine my life with out you here Jay."

"It would probably be a safer and more relaxing place." Justin said nestling into Mike's chest.

"You know when you said that there wasn't anything you could say to make me feel better?" Mike said running his hand through Justin's roughed up hair.

"Yeah, why?" Justin replied shutting his eyes enjoying the attention.

"Well there is something you can say to make me feel better."

"Oh what's that." Justin said looking up.

Mike blushed "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you Mike."

* * *

_**A/N:**_Well, that's about wraps its up folks, fourteen chapters. I never thought it would end up this long nor would I thought it would ever be favourited by anyone. I do plan a sequel but that wont be for a while. In the mean time I may do a few oneshots. I probably wont stray away from Miz/Justin, maybe if I feel confident enough I may to a little Miz/Cody but nothing else. I do have some songs that I plan to use for some songfics.  
But I suppose that is it for now, thank you for reading, reviews are nice and I don't own anything in this other than the idea of it myself, everything else belongs to WWE.


End file.
